


A Remarkable Thing

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: The absolute last thing Evan Hansen expects from a sleepover with his best friend is the sound of a blender going at two in the morning.





	A Remarkable Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).



The absolute last thing Evan Hansen expects from a sleepover with his best friend is the sound of a blender going at two in the morning. There’s some part of his mind that’s completely aware of the fact that he’s done weirder things- he has a distinct memory of the time when he walked in on him in his room while he was half asleep, covered in water and trying to figure out why the hell he can’t fit 16 ounces of a water bottle into a 12 ounce can. (It wasn’t one of his prouder moments, he’d argued, and he couldn’t even blame it on the fact that he was high, because he  _ wasn’t _ .) 

 

All things considered, a blender wasn’t that odd. 

 

In fact, there’s a fleeting moment as he sits up, rubbing his eyes, that he thinks maybe, just  _ maybe _ there’s the chance that he’s still asleep in the sleeping bag beside him, and maybe he’s still snoring. Upon a glance, however, it’s all too clear to him that he’s alone in his bedroom, and the blender is still going down the hall.

 

What.

 

It doesn’t take him long before he squirms out of his sleeping bag, groaning as he stretches out, rubbing at his his eyes again as he stumbles down the hall, free hand trailing against the wall as he makes his way to the kitchen, where the light over the stove is on as usual, but it’s partially obstructed by someone just  _ standing _ there.

 

“...Connor?”

 

The response that he’s given is a quiet grunt, followed only by the blender starting up again. The whirr is almost too much, and Evan makes a face as he wanders over to Connor’s side, adjusting the sleeves of his hoodie as he sways beside him. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Evan stretches out again, looking around as if it’s some attempt to survey his surroundings. There’s a jug of chocolate milk on the counter, placed half-assedly beside the box of unfinished pizza from earlier, and Connor’s still blending. 

 

In fact, Connor’s reaching over towards the box and nudging it open, grabbing another piece of pepperoni pizza and turning the blender off long enough to shove the slice into the blender.

 

Everything clicks, and Evan’s expression contorts. “Connor.”

 

Connor pauses long enough to turn his attention towards Evan, eyebrow raised for only a moment before he turns back to the blender, mashing his finger against ‘liquefy’. “What.”

 

“Connor, you can’t— you _ can’t _ drink that.” 

 

“Can’t I?” 

 

Evan leans closer, a hand gently coming up in a weak attempt to rest it against Connor’s arm, but he pulls it back as a second thought.

 

“I— mean you—  _ can _ , but I don’t- please don’t? Drink that?”

 

The whirring starts up again after a second’s time, and Connor snorts.    
  
“Just fucking watch me.”

 

Evan can’t help but just stare- eyes locked hard on the blender as he draws in a sharp breath,  holding his hands out in front of him. 

 

“Connor, please, I’m  _ begging  _ you not to drink pizza,” he breathes out, looking up towards him as he tears his gaze from the blender.

 

As the blender stops up again, Connor just shrugs, twisting the pitcher off of the base and setting it down. “You can’t control my fucking life, Evan Hansen,” he muses, smirking to himself as he reaches up for a glass, setting it on the counter. “I’m gonna drink this pizza, and you can watch or not. Doesn’t matter to me.” Carefully, he removes the lid, and Evan watches as he pours it into the glass, nose wrinkling up.

 

He can’t even manage to say another word before he watches Connor tip the glass up and back- watches as he takes a particularly long sip from the glass, and watches the way that his expression remains neutral throughout it, and then he lowers it.

 

He promptly moves to dump the smoothie down the drain, and he wipes his mouth, eyes flickering to look towards Evan again.

 

“...Mhh. Yeah. That was shit.” 

 

Evan can’t help but smile at that— rake his hair back and snicker before he shrugs. “...Yeah, um- no shit, Connor?” He reaches down, fingers brushing against his wrist. “Can we just— can we go back to sleep, please? It’s— two in the morning.” 

 

He watches Connor’s eyes flicker down to his wrist before they settle back on Evan’s face, and he smiles just enough before he nods, yawning and nudging Evan a bit. “...Yeah. I’ll clean up later, I guess.”

 

The smile replaces itself on Evan’s lips, starting away from the kitchen after Connor replaces the milk jug in the fridge, and he hums to himself until he’s settled down again in his sleeping bag. Connor winds up joining his side within a few seconds, and he’s lost for words as he feels an arm sling over his side, tugging him closer. The silence is thick for a moment before he lets himself be pulled, and he smiles. 

 

“...Why’d you even think to do that?” 

 

“Thought it’d be a good idea. Couldn’t sleep. Fuck off, Ev. Get to bed.”

 

Evan smiles, closing his eyes. “...Mhh, yeah. Sure thing. Goodnight, Connor.”

 

He doesn’t get a response this time— just a face in his hair, and he’s pretty sure that he can settle for that, even if it meant getting woken up by a blender.

**Author's Note:**

> [CONTEXT: I love my family.](http://tearezicryrope.tumblr.com/post/166023839602/nellos12-people-keep-asking-why-i-drew-connor)
> 
>  
> 
> Original Title: Pizza Smoothie.
> 
> You know what, just because I can, I'll say this is part of the Reinventionverse, probably. Also, I've been sitting on this one-shot debating on whether or not to post it for like over a month so I hope everyone likes this shitshow. I love the fuckverse family. I love them so much. Thanks, Téa. Thanks, Nella.


End file.
